jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
is the tenth chapter of the manga and the fifth and final chapter of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. Jonah and Koko Hekmatyar have a lengthy talk about the state of weapons in the world. Three days later Chinatsu makes a final attempt to assassinate Koko. Title page Jonah and Koko Hekmatyar in Dubai. Summary Koko compliments Jonah on being such a good bodyguard, but he thinks that if he was not a gun-toting killer he would be perfect. Koko counters that this is not true and argues that there are saints who arm themselves with assault rifles to fire off God's love to the world. She suggests that he imagine a bullet as a cold, heartless shell filled with love and kindness. What really matters is what he believes and what makes him pull the trigger. Koko wonders why he feels such kindness towards her even though he hates weapons and arms dealers. Jonah starts to reply that she is special then stops, but Koko understands. However she contends that she is the same as other arms dealers and that his judgment is a little naive. Kindness also is naive and dangerous, especially if it causes him to hesitate. She then briefly discusses the ' , revealing that more money was spent on arms on an annual basis than funding the Goals. Only an arms dealer like her would have the perspective to see the contradictions. She also reveals that 60% of guns worldwide are in civilian hands, with one in every ten civilians being armed. Asking where the people are who have nothing to do with violence, she removes one of the bullets from Jonah's pistol inside his hoodie pocket. When she states that she does not want him or any of her men to die, Jonah tells her to stop tempting assassins, prompting an apology. Three days later, the team is resting in their hotel room at night when Chinatsu arrives on the roof. When she draws her pistol, Koko, who is waiting above her, suddenly tells her to stop, warning her that if she points the gun at her she will die. Chinatsu knows that Koko is referring to a sniper, so she puts the pistol down, conceding that he must be better than Lutz. As Lehm watches with his rifle aimed, Koko jumps down and tells her that she never had a chance to begin with. The squad has been in waiting and figured that Chinatsu would attempt a roof entrance within three days. If she had waited an additional day she might have had a better shot, as Koko was getting bored and tired. However she wants to talk to Chinatsu and asks why she does not wear underwear. Chinatsu is upset by the question, but Koko offers to answer why she sells arms even though she knows that it will kill her one day. Chinatsu reveals that the first job she and Shisho did together involved taking out a target who lived across a river which they had to ford. She did not like the feeling of her wet underwear so she secretly took it off and on that day was spot on with her shooting. Shisho praised her for her accuracy and she began to believe that made her more accurate. Koko laughs at this revelation and Chinatsu shows that she is wearing underwear now. Koko then kicks Chinatsu's pistol away and covers her mouthpiece to prevent anyone from hearing her answer. After hearing this, Chinatsu tells Koko that she is crazy, prompting Koko to offer her a job. Chinatsu however is adamant and knows that she would never forgive Koko. She then yells that Orchestra are artists who dispatch their targets with a concerto of death before drawing her pistol from a holster hidden underneath her skirt and aiming at Koko. However it is shot out of her hand before a second shot hits her in the heart. Koko catches her as she slumps down. As she lies looking at the sky, Chinatsu realises that it smells like a warm summer night, which she had never noticed before as she was always looking at the ground. The last thing she sees is a monstrous version of Koko. Lehm notices that Lutz has come out onto the roof and reveals why he was able to shoot Chinatsu without hesitation, as he had buddies taken out by a girl just like her. They both then head inside. Koko places Shisho's in her hand and closes her eyes before calling the Dubai Police Force commander and revealing that they have eliminated Orchestra with a sniper. While Jonah, who is hidden around the corner with his pistol drawn listens, she then offers a sniping instructor. Anime and manga differences *More of Dubai is shown while Jonah and Koko have their talk. *R is shown drinking liquor instead of a . Mao and Wiley are shown separately. *Koko is wearing a skirt on the roof. *More of Chinatsu and Shisho's first mission is shown. *The wind blows and the sky is shown when Koko answer's Chinatsu's question. *Chinatsu wears white panties. *Chinatsu's death is depicted in a more stylistic manner similar to Shisho's. Koko is shown letting her fall after catching her and Chinatsu falls to her side before rolling onto her back. Her vision of Koko as a monster is more realistic and she sheds tears before dying. *The camera pans away from the roof of the hotel when Koko talks to the commander. Category:Volume 2 10